1. Field of the Invention
Special buses are used for handicapped students and these buses are equipped to handle wheelchairs. The California Vehicular Code provides for wheelchair restraints, having at least a three point hold down and arranged to leave a nine inch aisle between the wheelchairs. Other code restrictions regarding the placement of the attachment means to the body of the buses, and the height of projection above the floor level are met by the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses locking means for carrying articles in transit. Huber, U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,348, discloses a hold down comprising two pair of tie means with chain portions and a tensioning means to restrain an automobile mounted on a pallet for transport. Graves, U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,997, discloses a car top carrier utilizing the conventional over-center type tightener. Reagan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,043, discloses a tie down for a wheel, the tie down having a chain portion and a conventional tightener.